jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Das Sklavenschiff
Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg – Das Sklavenschiff ist der zweite Roman der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Kevin William Jeter geschrieben und ist im April des Jahres 2002 von Heyne in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse bis ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (4 NSY). Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Er wird gefürchtet und bewundert, respektiert und verachtet. Boba Fett ist der erfolgreichste Kopfgeldjäger der Galaxis. Doch jetzt ist er der Gejagte im ältesten Spiel der Welt: Dem Überleben des Stärkeren. Nachdem die einstmals so mächtige Gilde der Kopfgeldjäger in eine Vielzahl einander bekämpfender Splittergruppen zerschlagen ist, sorgt eine gewaltige Belohnung, die auf den Kopf eines abtrünnigen imperialen Sturmtrupplers ausgesetzt wird, für eine wahre Raserei allgemeiner Gier. Auch Boba Fett macht sich auf, um Anspruch auf das Kopfgeld zu erheben. Doch jeder Schritt führt ihn näher an die Falle heran, die ihm der niederträchtige Prinz Xizor gestellt hat. Handlung Ein neues Schiff für Boba Fett Zufrieden sitzt der Kopfgeldjäger Bossk in seinem Raumschiff Hound's Tooth und schaut dabei zu, wie Boba Fetts Schiff Sklave I explodiert. Der Trandoshaner hat es zuvor mit Sprengsätzen präpariert und freut sich darüber, seinen verhassten Rivalen nun endlich überlistet und aus dem Weg geräumt zu haben. Sein Triumph währt nur kurz – seine Sensoren melden die Anwesenheit eines zweiten Schiffes, direkt oberhalb von Bossks Schiff, und die ID entspricht jener der Sklave I. Bossk muss erkennen, dass Fett ihn wieder einmal ausgetrickst hat. Bevor er sich fragen kann, wie sein Konkurrent es angestellt hat, seiner Falle zu entkommen, hört der Trandoshaner plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Bordlautsprecher, die ihm „noch 20 Sekunden bis zur Detonation“ verkündet. Entsetzt muss er erkennen, dass Fett es offenbar seinerseits geschafft hat, die Hound's Tooth mit Zeitzündern zu versehen und vom Fluchtinstinkt getrieben eilt Bossk durch sein Schiff in Richtung Rettungskapsel. Kurz bevor der Countdown abläuft, erreicht er die Rettungskapsel, wirft sich hinein und katapultiert sich in den Weltraum. Zu seinem Erstaunen hört er auch in der Kapsel, wie der Countdown weitergezählt wird. Bei "Null" krampft er sich zusammen und erwartet die Explosion, doch nichts geschieht. Auch sein Schiff, das er aus dem Fenster sieht, explodiert nicht und so muss Bossk erkennen, dass Boba Fett ihn aus seinem eigenen Schiff gejagt hat. Dies facht seine Wut auf den Erzrivalen weiter an und während seine Kapsel auf Tatooine zusteuert, schwört er Fett Rache. Die Tatsache, dass Boba Fett ihn offenbar absichtlich am Leben ließ, anstatt sich das Schiff mit Gewalt zu nehmen, erzürnt ihn zusätzlich, weil er den Eindruck hat, Fett nähme ihn als Gegner nicht ernst. Boba Fett, Neelah und Dengar nehmen inzwischen die Hound's Tooth in Besitz. Boba möchte das Gerücht, er sei im Sarlacc umgekommen, weiter schüren und beschließt darum, die Sklave I führerlos im Orbit von Tatooine zurückzulassen. Da jeder weiß, wie sehr er an seinem Schiff hängt, wird dies als der unwiderlegliche Beweis für seinen Tod gewertet werden. Gleichzeitig beschließt er, sich mit seinen beiden Reisegefährten im Schiff des Trandoshaners, auf das er zuvor die Datenbanken der Sklave I und alle wichtigen Informationen überspielt, auf den Weg zu machen. Nachdem alle Vorbereitungen erledigt sind, fliegt er los, ohne seinen Begleitern das Ziel ihrer Reise zu verraten. Die lange Reise Dengar und Neelah sind nicht begeistert von der Tatsache, dass Boba Fett sie völlig im Ungewissen über ihr Ziel lässt. Er erklärt lediglich, dass es für ihr Leben im Augenblick keine Rolle spielt, wohin sie fliegen und dass sie es noch früh genug erfahren würden. Stattdessen verweist er sie in den Frachtraum der Hound's Tooth, wo sich Bossks Gefangenenkäfige befinden, und rät ihnen, sich die Zeit sinnvoll zu vertreiben, anstatt ihn zu belästigen. Neelah, die aufgrund einer Gedächtnislöschung immer noch auf der Suche nach ihrer Identität ist, zwingt Dengar daraufhin, ihr alles über Boba Fett zu erzählen, was sich in der jüngsten Zeit im Rahmen des Kopfgeldjägerkrieges abgespielt hat. Sie ist überzeugt, dass Boba der Schlüssel zu ihrer Erinnerung ist. Dengar fügt sich schicksalsergeben und erzählt ihr die Geschichte, wie es nach der Spaltung der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde in zwei verfeindeten Fraktionen weitergegangen ist. Zwischendurch unternehmen beide unabhängig voneinander den Versuch, mit Boba Fett zu reden und ihn über das Ziel der Reise auszufragen, aber sie sind beide gleichermaßen erfolglos und bekommen den Eindruck, dass der Kopfgeldjäger sie nicht als vollwertige Partner akzeptiert, sondern nur mit ihnen spielt und sie in dem Moment loswerden wird, in dem sie ihm nicht mehr nützlich sind. Sklave I Während die Hound's Tooth einem unbekannten Ziel entgegenfliegt, wird die Sklave I von der Rebellen-Allianz gefunden und mitgenommen. Die Rebellen sind so sehr mit den Vorbereitungen für die große Schlacht von Endor beschäftigt, dass sie keine Zeit haben, das Schiff auseinanderzunehmen und genau zu untersuchen. Dies kommt Kuat von Kuat sehr gelegen, der immer noch bestrebt ist, die Beweise für seine Intrige gegen Prinz Xizor in die Hände zu bekommen, bevor das Imperium sie findet. Er vermutet diese Beweise an Bord des Schiffes und plant, es den Rebellen abzukaufen. Dank seiner unerschöpflichen finanziellen Mittel ist er in der Lage, jeden anderen Interessenten zu überbieten. Zudem plagen ihn Sorgen um die Aktivitäten der Rebellion, da sich in den Kuat-Triebwerkswerften eine ganze Flotte von Sternzerstörern und anderen imperialen Schiffen in der Endfertigung befinden. Sollte die Rebellion bei Endor die Entscheidungsschlacht gewinnen, so fürchtet er einen großen finanziellen Verlust. Gleichzeitig versucht er, sich mit den Rebellen für genau diesen Fall gut zu stellen, ohne jedoch seinen wichtigsten Kunden, das Imperium, zu verprellen. Diese Gratwanderung ist so schwierig, dass die anderen adligen Familien auf Kuat zu murren beginnen. Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg Auf dem langen Flug berichtet Dengar, wie Prinz Xizor seinen Plan zur Zerstörung der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde weiter vorangetrieben hat: 1 NSY. Der spinnenartige Mittelsmann Kud'ar Mub'at empfängt Vertreter beider verfeindeter Fraktionen - der Wahren Gilde und des Gilden-Reformkomitees - gleichzeitig in zwei Räumen seines schwebenden Netzes, um ihnen jeweils die Unterstützung gegen die andere Seite zuzusichern. Xizor verfolgt dieses Gespräch aus einem sicheren Versteck. Der Plan sieht nun vor, die letzten Kopfgeldjäger auch noch gegeneinander aufzubringen, um schließlich eine Situation, in der jeder jeden bekämpft hervorzurufen. Ausgelöst werden soll dies durch ein unglaubliches Kopfgeld, das höchste, das jemals gezahlt wurde, und das jeden einzelnen Kopfgeldjäger der Galaxis anziehen wird. Ein desertierter hochrangiger Offizier einer Sturmtruppen-Spezialeinheit namens Voss'on't soll lebend gefangen und dem Imperium zurückgebracht werden. Dieser Mann gilt als hochgefährlich und ist im Besitz existentiell wichtiger Daten, die insbesondere der Rebellion sehr nützlich sein würden. Voss'on't ist nicht einfach desertiert, sondern hat zudem einen Zerstörer entführt und dessen Besatzung auf imperiale Weise hingerichtet. Außerdem ist er ausgebildeter Einzelkämpfer und ein erfahrener Kriegsveteran. Das Kopfgeld ist so hoch, dass beide Seiten sich durch Nachfrage vergewissern, ob es sich nicht um einen Irrtum und einige „Nullen zuviel“ handelt. Tatsächlich ahnt niemand, dass das Kopfgeld aus Xizors Privatvermögen gestellt wird und nicht einmal vom Imperium stammt. Während Xizor die Pläne vorantreibt, alle Kopfgeldjäger zu erbitterten Konkurrenten zu machen, ist Boba Fett mit seiner Sklave I in anderer Mission unterwegs, um die Aufgabe zu vollenden, für die er angeheuert wurde. Er verfolgt das Schiff des Jagd-Saboteurs N'dru Suhlak, der den ehemaligen Majordomus der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde, Ob Fortuna, an Bord hat und in Sicherheit bringen soll. Obwohl er sich gut schlägt und innovative Tricks auf Lager hat - was Boba anerkennend zugeben muss - ist er letztendlich chancenlos gegen den erfahrenen Kopfgeldjäger. Boba entert sein Schiff und nimmt Fortuna an sich, wobei er Suhlak sogar den Geschäftsausfall zahlt. Anschließend lässt er den Jagd-Saboteur laufen, weil er keinen persönlichen Grund dazu hat, ihn zu töten. Solange er ihm bei seiner Tätigkeit nicht in die Quere kommt, soll er seinen Job weiter ausüben. Fett nimmt Ob Fortuna mit auf sein Schiff, wo der Twi'lek sich in Panik das Leben nimmt. Die Jagd nach Voss'on't Auch Boba Fett erfährt von dem immensen Kopfgeld, das auf den flüchtigen Trhin Voss'on't ausgesetzt ist. Er hat einen Plan, wie er den Imperialen fangen will und benötigt zu diesem Zweck vorübergehend die Unterstützung eines anderen Kopfgeldjägers. Er wendet sich an Bossk, bei dem die Aussicht auf die Hälfte der unglaublichen Summe seine Wut auf Fett überwiegt. Auch die schlechten Erfahrungen bei den letzten gemeinsamen Aktionen scheinen vergessen. An Bord der Sklave I erklärt Fett Bossk seinen Plan. Er hat Voss'on't auf einer entlegenen Bergbauwelt ausfindig gemacht und will ihn gefangen nehmen, indem Bossk ihm vorgaukeln soll, sich mit Fett zerstritten zu haben. Bossk soll ihm das Angebot machen, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Dabei schmeichelt Boba dem Trandoshaner, indem er ihm erklärt, dass nur so ein gefürchteter und berüchtigter Kopfgeldjäger wie er glaubhaft einen Streit mit Boba Fett simulieren könnte. Um die Lüge komplett zu machen, wollen sie so tun, als hätte Bossk Fett umgebracht und auf diese Weise Voss'on'ts größtes Problem beseitigt. Zudem soll Bossk beweisen, dass er öfter seine Partner umbringt - zu diesem Zweck zeigt Fett ihm unvermittelt den toten Kopfgeldjäger Zuckuss, der sich in der Gefrierkammer der Sklave I befindet und den Bossk angeblich umgebracht hat. Bossk ist skeptisch und ihm gefällt der Plan überhaupt nicht, aber er stimmt zu, weil er sich insgeheim überlegt hat, Fett wirklich zu betrügen und endlich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Natürlich rechnet auch Boba damit, dass Bossk bei weitem nicht so willig ist, wie er vorgibt. Boba schickt Bossk zur scheinbaren Aufklärungsmission in eine heruntergekommene Kneipe des Planeten, wo Voss'on't sich abends aufzuhalten pflegt, umringt von Bergleuten, die er allesamt gekauft hat, damit sie ihn beschützen. Bossk setzt sich unauffällig an einen Tisch und steht dabei in Funkkontakt mit Boba Fett, der sich mit seinem Schiff noch im Orbit befindet. Mit einem Mal kommt Voss'on't auf den Trandoshaner zu, setzt sich zu ihm an den Tisch und erklärt ihm, dass er alle Kopfgeldjäger vor ihm getötet hat und durchaus wisse, wer Bossk sei. Bossk, der nicht zum Diplomaten geschaffen ist und sich auch nicht durch Redefertigkeit auszeichnet, beginnt, sich mit Voss'on't anzulegen und ihm zu drohen, woraufhin er erfährt, dass er von Voss'on'ts Vertrauensleuten umringt ist und keine Chance hat. In Panik hofft Bossk, dass Boba Fett endlich auftaucht und einschreitet, doch es fehlt jede Spur seines vermeintlichen Partners. Stattdessen entbrennt ein Blasterduell zwischen dem desertierten Imperialen und dem Kopfgeldjäger. Plötzlich wirft einer der Bergwerksarbeiter seine Atemmaske und seine Kleidung von sich und darunter kommt Boba Fett zum Vorschein, der die Vorkommnisse die ganze Zeit vor Ort beobachtet hatte und mit aufgezeichneten Funksprüchen vorgetäuscht hat, im Orbit zu sein - etwas, das sowohl Bossk als auch Voss'on't geglaubt hatten. Voss'on't gelingt es, der Gefangennahme mehrmals zu entkommen, doch schließlich fangen Boba Fett und Bossk den Mann, wobei auch Bossk schwere Knochenbrüche davonträgt. Der imperiale Offizier ist nicht bei Bewusstsein und schwer angeschlagen, so dass Fett ihn problemlos in eine Zelle auf der Sklave I befördern kann. Der nächste Schritt ist nun, den Gefangenen zum Mittelsmann Kud'ar Mub'at zu bringen und dort das Kopfgeld zu kassieren. Auch Xizor ist mit seinem Schiff Virago auf dem Weg zu Kud'ar Mub'at, um dort Boba Fett abzufangen und zu töten. Xizor ist mittlerweile ein geheimes Geschäft mit einem Unterknoten des Spinnenwesens eingegangen, dem Buchhalter-Knoten, der sich heimlich von Kud'ar Mub'at gelöst hat und nun beginnt, sein eigenes Netz zu spinnen. Da der alte Mittelsmann zu viel weiß und zu mächtig geworden ist, hat Xizor sich bereit erklärt, dem Unterknoten bei seinem Putsch zu helfen und ihn zum neuen Herrscher des Netzes zu machen. Aufruhr auf Kuat Wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen, in der Neelah, Dengar und Boba Fett noch immer mit der Hound's Tooth unterwegs sind, erhält Kuat von Kuat die Nachricht, dass die Familien von Kuat den Rat einberufen hätten und er davor erscheinen müsse. Vor langer Zeit haben die Familien das Abkommen getroffen, dass die Leitung der Kuat Drive Yards innerhalb der Blutlinie der Familie Kuat weitergegeben werden sollte, während die anderen Familien nur am Profit beteiligt sein sollen. Viele Mitglieder der anderen Familie sind nun nicht mehr mit dieser Regelung einverstanden - gerade in Anbetracht der heiklen Lage des Imperiums - und planen, Kuat zu stürzen, indem sie eine Intrige gegen ihn inszenieren. Gemeinsam mit seinem Sicherheitschef Fenald fliegt Kuat auf den Planeten, wo die Familien der Kadessi, Kuhlvult und Knylenns versammelt sind. Insbesondere der Älteste der Knylenns, der sich in einer Lebenserhaltungsmaschine befindet und eigens für diesen Anlass aus seinen Quartieren geholt worden ist, besitzt großen Einfluss. Umso erstaunter ist Kuat, dass ein jüngerer Kadessi Wortführer der Familien ist. Er präsentiert den versammelten Adligen Beweise dafür, dass Kuat nicht vertrauenswürdig ist und ein Doppelspiel spielt, indem er ihnen geheime Aufzeichnungen aus Kuats Privatquartieren vorführt. Darin sieht Kuat sich eine Holoaufzeichnung der Ereignisse in Jabbas Palast im Rahmen der Befreiung Han Solos an. Dieser Einbruch in Kuats Sicherheitssystem lässt für Kuat nur einen Schluss zu: Sein Sicherheitschef, der die einzige Person ist, der er vertraut, hat ihn hintergangen und arbeitet nun für die Gegenseite. Während Fenald zugibt, für die Knylenns zu arbeiten, stellt sich plötzlich Kodir von Kuhlvult auf Kuats Seite und richtet ihr Wort an die anderen Familien. Kuat begreift schließlich, was gespielt wurde, indem er die Lebenserhaltungsmaschine des Ältesten zerstört und beweist, dass dieser schon vor langer Zeit gestorben ist und dass sein Kopf nur von seiner Familie am Leben erhalten wird, weil man sich davon die geeignete Autorität erhofft. Dies führt bei den anderen Familien zu Entsetzen und sie stellen sich wieder auf Kuats Seite. Kuat kehrt mit Kodir von Kuhlvult zurück auf die Werft und stellt sie als neue Sicherheitschefin ein, weil sie ihn im Konflikt von ihren Fähigkeiten überzeugt hat. Auf dem Rückflug zu den Kuat Drive Yards offenbart Kuat Kodir seine Intrige gegen Prinz Xizor und dass er gehofft hat, Luke Skywalker und die Rebellen gegen diesen aufzubringen - und dass Boba Fett sterben muss, weil er im Besitz der Beweise ist. Bossks Racheplan Rückblende: Nach der erfolgreichen Gefangennahme von Voss'on't plant Bossk, Boba Fett zu beseitigen, um das Kopfgeld alleine einzustreichen. Er schafft es, Fett im Laderaum zu überlisten und mit einer Waffe zu bedrohen. Dabei erklärt er ihm, sich dieses Mal nicht von Fett hereinlegen zu lassen und genau zu wissen, dass Xizor hinter der Angelegenheit und der Zerstörung der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde stecke. Dies wiederum verblüfft Fett, der offenbar keine Ahnung hat, wovon der Trandoshaner spricht, da er niemals die gefälschten Beweise Kuats untersucht hat. Er versucht, Bossk mit Worten zu verwirren, doch dieses Mal fällt dieser nicht auf ihn herein, sondern hebt seinen Blaster, um Fett zu erschießen. Im selben Moment spürt Bossk einen Lauf an seinem Kopf und hinter ihm steht der zum Leben erwachte Zuckuss, der keineswegs tot ist. Boba hatte ihn zur Mitwirkung überredet - gegen einen geringen Anteil am Kopfgeld - da er mit dem Verrat seines eigentlichen Partners gerechnet hat. Bossk versucht, sich mittels eines Thermaldetonators zu retten, den er zünden will, um sich selbst, aber auch den Gefangenen und Boba Fett in die Luft zu jagen. Boba ist davon nicht sehr beeindruckt und zwingt Bossk, die Rettungskapsel der Sklave I zu besteigen. Kurz bevor er die Rettungskapsel losschickt, steckt er auch Zuckuss hinein, so dass die beiden Rivalen auf engem Raum miteinander eingesperrt sind. Während sich die Tür schließt, rollt Bossk den Thermaldetonator in den Laderaum der Sklave I, die Explosion fügt der Struktur des Schiffes schweren Schaden zu. Boba steht nun vor der Entscheidung, wehrlos mit einem wertvollen Gefangenen, hinter dem alle Kopfgeldjäger der Galaxis her sind, lange Zeit im Raum zu treiben und Reparaturen vorzunehmen, oder den Sprung in den Hyperraum zu Kud'ar Mub'ats Netz zu wagen, wobei der Sprung das Schiff jedoch zerreißen könnte, ihm auf jeden Fall aber schwer schaden würde. Er entscheidet sich, das Risiko einzugehen und gibt die Koordinaten in den Navigationscomputer ein. Gleichzeitig erhält Prinz Xizor die Nachricht seiner Agenten, dass Boba Fetts Schiff seine Position verlassen hat und auf dem Weg zum Netz ist - wo Xizor schon mit seinem schwer bewaffneten Schiff auf ihn wartet. en:Slave Ship es:Slave Ship pl:Spisek Xizora ru:Корабль невольников Kategorie:Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen